Candle light
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Todd is leaving to be a marine do Dorie gives him some letters for him to read. But she is missing him do much. Her friends and little sister help her cheer up. Will he finally tell her how he feels? Will Dorie get her answer from Todd after giving him her confession letter?


Dorie x Todd

This was the day it was happening. Dorie found herself at the docks with her other school friends waiting to say goodbye. But she never would have seen herself saying goodbye to Todd as he and a few other students heading off to become Marines.

Everyone was saying there goodbyes and Dorie was watching from a distance. How could she say goodbye to the once boy who picked on her to now being the boy she learned to love? This was hard as it is.

"Dorie?" Called a few other girls. "Are you here to tell Todd goodbye?" One of them asked. Dorie didn't answer. She didn't know what to say.

"Dorie?" This time it was Todd who called her name. She could feel her face turn pink as he approuched her. What was she to say? "Todd." That was at least a word. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "What ever else would I be here for?" A question with another question. That was always her defence. "Leave us for a minute guys. You too girls." He said to them all. Once they we're alone Todd spoke. "Take a walk with me for a minute."

Todd walked past her and Dorie followed. They walk down the beach for a while till they stopped. "What are you doing here?" Todd asked again. "I wanted to tell you goodbye." She was cracking. "Dorie?" Todd could hear her holding back tears. "I'm just going to miss you. So, here." She gave him a huge envelope. "It'd letters I wrote for you to read while your away. I figured I wouldn't remember to write you so, I wrote in advance."

She was red. "I hope you like them. There should be one for a week and lasts a few months. seven or eight." She wasn't sure. But this was her gift. "I'm gonna miss you too meet-head." Todd chuckled. They hugged for a log while before they headed back and Todd got on the boat. Dorie waved to him with a smile on her face. She just hoped the next time she saw him...she would get her answer.

Over time, Dorie meet up with all her friends in the witch world. "Dorie. Don't be so sad." Mirabelle told her. "I knew he wouldn't write me back but it's been months now. He should be back home by now." Dorie was getting more depressed. "Let's sing! That always cheers you up!" Hana shouts handing all the girls a microphone. "Dorie, will see Todd-kun again. And he WILL say yes. He loves you." She says to her. Dorie was more shocked. Hana knew just how Dorie felt and knew just how to cheer her up. Hana is really smart now that she is Queen. "Let's party!" Dorie says with a smile.

"Wow! Ellie you look so beautiful!" Momoko says looking at her pictures. "How have you not gotten a boyfriend?" Dorie asks. "I do get a few dates in but non of them are my type." Ellie explains. "What about you two?" "You know I like one boy. And he can't know I'm so close to Japan." Momoko says. Dorie just kept quiet. "Todd?" Ellie asked. "How did you...?" "Dorie. We all knew. It was very obvious. And to be honest, he pays more attention to you then any other girl in school or even school work for that matter." Ellie told her. "I'm sure he loves you too." Momoko adds. Dorie smiles. "Thanks girls!"

Reanne had Tea with Dorie a week later and still there was no word from Todd. "Dorie. He will come." "Reanne. You have Justin. And you went to the same school together and you two are open about your feelings." Reanne blushes. "Because we are childhood friends. And Best friends for that matter. We can't keep our feelings to ourselves. Knowing each other for years is the trouble. Maybe one day we could be a real couple. But for now we are being patient and taking our time with it. You and Todd took your time." Reanne made her point. Dorie did make Todd wait years before she gave him that letter so now it was her turn.

Dorie took her little sister Caitlyn to the lighthouse to look for the ship. "It should be coming to day!" Caitlyn said. Really it was the other way around. "Dorie please cheer up." Caitlyn hated seeing her sister like this. "Look. My boyfriend has moved away but we still keep contact. And when we go to college we both agreed to go to the same one." Dorie looked at her baby sister. "I know. But you two know how you feel. Me? I don't know how Todd feels or even if he still has those feelings for me." Dorie was just stumped. Caitlyn whacked Dorie in the head. "OW!" "Dorie! Of course he feels the same way! he would be the biggest BAKA in the whole universe to not!" Caitlyn shouted. Dorie stared at her sister them smiled. "Thank you Caitlyn." Dorie said before Caitlyn pointed out to the sea. "Dorie. Is that the boat?"

Dorie looked at where her sister was pointing and ran down the lighthouse heading to the dock. Dorie ran and ran all the way to the docks where she saw Todd standing there in uniform waiting for her. "Todd?" "I'm home Dorie." She ran to him crying tears of sadness and joy right into him arms. Caitlyn watched from afar. Seeing just the two of them made her smile. Todd whispered in Dorie's ear. "I love you too Dorie." Dorie was so happy she kissed Todd. Caitlyn then turned and walked away. "Don't need to see that!" Todd sdidn't care. He loves her and she loved him. So, he kissed her back. And now the two could be more open about their true feelings. "My light." He said. "My hero." She giggled. "My little magical girl of light." Dorie knew what he ment and that made her love him even more.

The End

I hope you liked this one shot. A review means more is to come!


End file.
